Aceptando el amor
by anna-fnh
Summary: No era capaz de aceptar que una chica tan bonita y perfecta como Hinata podía enamorarse de alguien como él, pronto eso cambiaría…


.

 **Aceptando el amor.**

 _._

Siempre estuve enamorado de Hinata, y cuando digo siempre, me refiero a toda mi vida. Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, sus ojos me parecieron tan hermosos e hipnotizantes, que en verdad creí que era una princesa por lo bonita que se veía. Emocionado le pedí que fuera mi amiga y ella acepto, a pesar de solo ser uno de los niños que vivía en el orfanato donde su padre solía hacer caridad.

Con el paso de los años comprendí que era inalcanzable. Su apellido era de los más reconocidos en el país, y ella no solo era amable conmigo, lo era con todos. Me cabreaba saber que jamás sería suficiente, y a pesar de ello, decidí que me conformaba con ser su amigo y defenderla, porque sí, Hinata desde pequeña solía ser tímida y débil.

Sin embargo, dejó de frecuentar el orfanato cuando la adolescencia nos alcanzó, cada día la esperaba ansioso, hasta que finalmente acepte que ella no volvería. Era doloroso reconocer que se había olvidado tan fácilmente de nosotros… de mí…

Ella fue mi primera amiga, la primera niña que me gusto, y siempre la recordaría de ese modo.

Pero la vida sigue… así que cuando cumplí catorce años, un señor llamado Jiraiya decidió adoptarme, dijo que sería mi tutor y cubriría los gastos de la preparatoria y universidad. Al principio dude en sí debería o no aceptar la oferta de aquel hombre, temía que sí algún día Hinata volvía a visitar el orfanato, ella no pudiera encontrarme. Pero a decir verdad, habían pasado tres años, tres largos años de no saber nada de ella, por lo que pronto me quite aquella idea, no volvería, y eso me dolía.

Jiraiya se convirtió en el padre que nunca tuve, y aunque ya era un señor grande siempre puso empeño en educarme, yo era un chiquillo rebelde, nada fácil de controlar. Recuerdo que el primer disgusto grande que le di fue cuando llegue a casa con 5 piercing en la cara: cejas, labio y orejas, por supuesto ese mismo día me los quito. Luego creí que le daría un infarto cuando descubrió que me tatué toda la espalda y parte de los brazos y piernas, solo tenía dieciséis años y me había parecido divertido hacerlo. Cuando pensé que no podría darle un disgusto más grande, me encontró hierba en mi mochila, juro que ese día incluso lo hice llorar por lo decepcionado que se encontraba de mí. Y finalmente, creo que el último dolor de cabeza que le produje fue cuando me expulsaron de la preparatoria por agarrarme a golpes con un par de chicos.

Bien, era un chico problema, no puedo defenderme de ello, y aunque era consciente de que mis acciones no eran las que debería tener un chico agradecido con el hombre que lo adopto, no podía evitar tener esa actitud, no solo frente a él, sino a la vida en general.

Jiraiya pensaba que si yo elegía la escuela, pondría más empeño en mis actividades escolares, así que durante varios días estuve recorriendo a su lado preparatorias públicas y privadas, la verdad es que pude terminar de verlas todas y decirle que ninguna me gustaba, pero eso no paso. No pasaría porque justo en una de éstas la visualice. Era ella, mi princesa, mi Hinata.

Emocionado observé su bello rostro y su largo cabello negro que había crecido mucho desde la última vez que la vi, portaba una sudadera gris amplia y un pantalón de mezclilla con unos converse de colores, seguía siendo la misma, tan bonita…

\- Aquí Jiraiya – le dije emocionado. Debió ser tal mi efusividad que hasta le hice sonreír – este es el lugar adecuado.

\- Bien, entonces te inscribiré para que puedas iniciar de inmediato.

Tuve que soportar un largo sermón. No quería que me volvieran a expulsar y sobre todo no quería que volviera a perjudicar mi cuerpo. _No tatuajes, no piercing, y sobre todo, no drogas._ Nunca use otra droga que no fuera aquella hierbita que muchos consideran inofensiva, y la verdad es que tampoco era como si me considerara adicto...

Para mi buena suerte me habían colocado en el mismo grupo donde estaba ella, y en verdad fue emocionante que me reconociera al instante. Apenas la directora me presento, ella se acercó amigable.

\- ¡Naruto! – me dijo con una enorme sonrisa – me alegra volver a verte.

Sus palabras me emocionaron, no me había olvidado, y aunque quise preguntarle porque no volvió a visitarnos en el orfanato, preferí esperar para platicar aquello en otra ocasión donde no estuvieran todos escuchándonos.

Aquel día fue maravilloso, ella volvió a platicar conmigo en el receso, me contó todo lo que hizo en esos años que no nos vimos, y me confeso que su padre fue quien decidió no llevarla más al orfanato. También me escucho mostrando emoción cuando le conté que fui adoptado.

Ella se mostraba transparente como siempre lo había sido, no le importaba ser amiga de un tipo como yo, y eso alegraba lo más profundo de mi corazón, tanto que mis notas comenzaron a subir significativamente.

No tarde en confirmar que seguía enamorado de ella, y… ¿cómo podría no estarlo?, si ella era así de bonita. Me esforcé por ser mejor, por estar a su altura, aunque muy en mi interior sabía que no era, ni jamás sería suficiente para Hinata. ¿Por qué una chica de su posición económica, poseedora de esa belleza no solo física, sino emocional, se fijaría en un pobre diablo como yo?, que además de mi escasa economía, había sido un vándalo. Por supuesto que no era atractivo para alguien como ella, alguien tan perfecta como ella…

Aun así, decidí seguirla, ser su amigo y protegerla. Porque ella seguía siendo como en el pasado, tímida, así que me encargaba de que nadie la molestara, incluso cuando su padre no podía recogerla, yo mismo la llevaba a su casa, me parecía tan frágil que en verdad me daba miedo que alguien pudiera lastimarla. En la preparatoria era el flanco de algunas chicas, la llamaban "la ñoña o cuatro ojos", a decir verdad, siempre odie que hablaran a sus espaldas, por lo que poco a poco me encargue de que dejaran de llamarla así, mis métodos no puedo decirlos, porque serían cuestionables o me tacharían de vándalo, pero de que logre que la respetaran, lo hice, y eso era lo único que me importaba.

El tiempo paso y nos hicimos inseparables, tanto que decidí estudiar en la misma universidad que ella eligió, no la misma carrera, porque estaba seguro que diseño de modas no era lo mío, pero sí que me gustaba ingeniería mecánica.

Y aunque yo sabía que ella era únicamente eso, mi amiga, inconscientemente prefería mantenerme soltero, quizá muy en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que ella pudiera llegar a sentir algo más que amistad por mí. Que ella nunca hubiese tenido novio, quizá también ayudaba a que yo mantuviera esa esperanza.

Pero claro que eso no duraría mucho…

Estaríamos por comenzar el tercer año de universidad cuando por primera vez me sentí infinitamente inseguro. Hinata me había contado que se hizo amiga de un tal Sasuke, hijo de uno de los socios de su padre. El Uchiha tomaba clases en la misma universidad, por lo que me comencé a sentir celoso cuando la veía platicar con él.

Pero siendo realistas, ¿qué podría hacer yo?, el tipo era un galán, no precisamente amable, pero sin duda se encontraba a la altura de ser un buen pretendiente para Hinata.

Y si, como buen idiota decidí darles su espacio cada vez que la veía platicando con él. Si antes la veía por los pasillos con otros amigos, me acercaba, pero si ahora la veía con él, simplemente me iba. No tenía por qué interponerme si es que ella decidía salir con ese chico, que además era el idiota más cotizado de la universidad.

Los días pasaron y seguramente ella noto esa ausencia…

.

 _ **Hime:**_ _Naruto :)_ _, te echo de menos, no te vi hoy_ _y yo quería verte!_

 _ **Naruto:**_ _Lo siento, me fui temprano._

 _ **Hime:**_ _Lo sé :( , te busque en tu salón y ya no estabas, debiste esperarme…_

 _ **Naruto:**_ _Lo siento Hina. ¿Quieres que te visite hoy?_

 _ **Hime:**_ _Siiii, si quiero :), y vamos por un helado (emoticono de changuito cubriendo sus ojos)._

 _ **Naruto:**_ _Bien, entonces dame media hora y voy para tu casa_

 _ **Hime:**_ _Aquí te espero, Naruto :)_

.

No sé exactamente qué fue lo que paso, pero ese día Hinata se comportó diferente, estaba más amigable, me abrazaba sutilmente, no me quejo por supuesto, pero algo en mi pecho me decía que ella me quería más que como a un amigo, aun así no quise ilusionarme, me dolería mucho hacerme ideas erróneas de lo que realmente yo representaba para ella.

Y justo como si fuera una cascada de reacciones, al día siguiente Sasuke me dio una buena sorpresa cuando me busco en mi salón de clase. Cosa extraña pues no solía platicar mucho con él, a menos que Hinata estuviera de por medio.

\- Escucha, sé que no somos amigos, pero quería darte un consejo – me dijo con desinterés, mientras encendía un cigarrillo – deberías ponerte las pilas con Hinata.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – mi corazón comenzó a latir un poco más acelerado, no era capaz de procesar sus palabras pues seguía pensando que solo él podía estar en posición para estar con alguien como ella.

El humo del tabaco se esparció por el aire y aquella fragancia llego a mis sentidos, apreté mis manos sobre los tirantes de mi mochila, bien, empezaba a creer que realmente era un adicto, necesitaba fumar…

\- Que ella te quiere, y a pesar de que te da todas las señales, tu no haces nada, deberías darte cuenta de lo tímida que es, y lo mucho que le está costando acercarse a ti.

\- No digas tonterías – me sentí algo incomodo, ¿cómo podría creer algo así? – pensé que tú y ella…

\- Idiota – me insulto por primera vez – fíjate bien – me dijo mientras sacaba su celular y me mostraba como es que le enviaba un mensaje por whatsapp.

.

 _ **Sasuke:**_ _Hinata, desayuna conmigo._

 _ **Hyuga:**_ _Ok, salgo en 10 minutos._

 _._

Me sentí molesto, ¿qué rayos pretendía mostrándome como es que tendrían una cita?

\- No es una cita – parecía que había leído mis pensamientos – solemos hablar de cosas familiares, pero nada romántico como piensas.

Me quede callado, realmente no sabía a donde quería llegar, pero esa situación me comenzaba a ocasionar ansiedad, y una fuerte necesidad de ir en ese preciso momento a buscar una cajetilla de cigarros y quizá también algo de hierba…

\- Pídele ahora mismo que desayune contigo, y te darás cuenta de lo que no eres capaz de ver.

\- ¿Para qué rayos haría algo así?

\- Con un demonio, hazlo. Confía en mí.

A regañadientes saque mi teléfono, y algo escéptico abrí la conversación que tenía con ella. En parte le hice caso porque en nuestra última salida había disfrutado mucho de lo cariñosa que había sido conmigo, y en segunda porque de alguna manera deseaba saber si en verdad tenía razón aquel idiota, y yo tenía una oportunidad con mi Hime.

.

 _ **Naruto:**_ _¿Qué hay Hina?_

 _ **Hime:**_ _Hola Naruto :)_ _!, ¿cómo estás?, ¿qué haces?_

 _._

\- Dile, que desayune contigo – me volvió a recordar el Uchiha, mientras seguía con el maldito cigarro, ocasionando que mis sentidos se dispararan…

\- Bien – la verdad no sabía que era lo que pretendía, pero lo más probable sería que ella me dijera que no, que había quedado con alguien más, y eso no debería molestarme, y como idiota me preste a ese juego, porque en realidad deseaba saber que diría…

.

 _ **Naruto:**_ _Tengo una hora libre, ¿quieres desayunar conmigo?_

 _ **Hime:**_ _Siii, si quiero :)_ _, dame un minuto, te veo en las banquitas de siempre (emoticono abrazo)._

 _._

Algo sorprendido por su pronta respuesta, voltee a ver al Uchiha quien al poco momento me tendió su celular. Curioso observé un nuevo mensaje de Hinata, que abrí solo porque él me lo permitió.

.

 _ **Hyuga:**_ _Lo siento Sasuke, otro día será, veré a Naruto(corazón)_

 _._

Aquello me sorprendió totalmente, Hinata pudo simplemente invitarme a desayunar con ellos o decirme que había quedado con alguien más, pero no, simplemente prefirió cancelarle a Sasuke para ir conmigo. Sonreí, no pude evitarlo, mi pecho se hincho, mi corazón latió como loco, tal vez con más esperanzas de las que nunca tuve.

\- No la hagas esperar – me dijo el Uchiha antes de apagar el cigarrillo. Ahora mismo ni siquiera se me antojaba fumar, mi deseo de verla era más fuerte.

\- Gracias – le dije antes de caminar apresurado a esa banquita donde solíamos platicar entre clases o cuando estas finalizaban.

Espere un par de minutos y luego la visualice, mi corazón se aceleró como cada vez que la veía. Usaba una sudadera morada y un pantalón de mezclilla con sus vans de colores, al igual que su mochila que cargaba en un hombro. Se veía tan preciosa que no pude evitar sonreír, solo ella podía verse así de linda, solo ella podía ponerme así de feliz con su sola presencia.

\- ¡Naruto! – echo un ligero gritito cuando llego a mi lado y luego tomo mi brazo con ambas manos. Era su manera de saludarme, y eso me encantaba.

\- Hola Hina – lleve mi mano libre a su cabello y lo removí un poco, ella rio y luego se alejó de mi mano latosa.

\- Vamos, que en menos de cuarenta minutos tengo que regresar – me advirtió y yo la seguí al pequeño puesto de comida que siempre frecuentamos en la universidad. Un lugar rápido para no perder mucho tiempo.

Durante el almuerzo platicamos de todo, de series que vemos a la par, o películas que planemos ver próximamente, incluso de anécdotas que vivimos juntos. Pero sin duda lo que más me gusto, fue que ella nuevamente me regalo un par de pequeños abrazos. Comenzaba a mostrarse más afectuosa que de costumbre y eso me gustaba… tanto que, esos cuarenta minutos pasaron demasiado rápido.

Después de acompañarla a su salón, yo partí al mío, sentándome en la última fila donde me dedique a revisar la manera en que solía escribirme por mensajes…

.

 _ **Hime:**_ _Naruto :)_

 _ **Hime:**_ _Me encantaría (emoticono de changuito cubriendo sus ojos)_

 _ **Hime:**_ _Me la pase increíble contigo, eres genial :)_

 _ **Hime:**_ _aaaaah te adoro (corazón)_ _gracias por ese detalle, Naruto :)_

 _._

Lo primero que note fue la excesiva cantidad de emoticonos utilizados, mi nombre casi siempre iba acompañado de un emoticono de felicidad, a veces me mandaba corazones o changuitos. Y entonces no pude evitar sonreír con arrogancia, con Sasuke no era así de bonita o expresiva, los mensajes eran más bien secos, como los que se hacen a los amigos.

Y aun viendo aquello, por lo inseguro que siempre fui respecto a ella, tuve que buscar a otro par de amigos de Hinata: Kiba y Shino, dos de sus amigos de toda la vida, de ellos no tenía celos, porque bueno, se notaba que era amistad pura, llevaban años de ser amigos, como conmigo… y entonces comencé a sentirme un idiota. Jamás vi que a ellos les regalara un abrazo como los que solía regalarme a mí.

Aun pensando que no debería tener dudas, camine hasta su edificio, el de Quíimcas.

\- Kiba, ¿me prestas tu teléfono para hacer una llamada – mentiroso, me daba pena exponer mis verdaderas intenciones – ya sabes, me quede sin saldo.

Este ni refuto, me dio su celular y se concentró en su libreta – entrégamelo después de mi examen, estoy algo estresado.

\- Bien – camine nervioso hasta una banca, y como el buen metiche que soy, desbloquee sin problemas su teléfono, luego entre a su whatsapp e ignore todas las conversaciones hasta dar con la que me interesaba. Tan solo subí un poco en la conversación para darme una idea de cómo hablaban, lo primero que llamo mi atención fue que tampoco usaba emoticonos con él, me daba cuenta que solo conmigo usaba caritas y corazoncitos.

.

 _ **Hina niisan:**_ _Deja de faltar a clases, tienes pésimas notas._

 _ **Kiba:**_ _Oh vamos, deja de comportarte como si fueras mi mamá_

 _ **Hina niisan:**_ _alguien tiene que decirte lo que estás haciendo mal._

 _ **Kiba:**_ _bien_

 _ **Kiba:**_ _Si tan sincera eres, ¿por qué no lo eres con Naruto?_

 _ **Hina niisan:**_ _¿de qué hablas?_

 _ **Kiba:**_ _Que deberías decirle lo mucho que te gusta, sonsa._

 _ **Hina niisan:**_ _Deja de avergonzarme._

 _ **Kiba:**_ _Si yo fuera tú, me apuraría._

 _ **Hina niisan:**_ _¿por qué lo dices?_

 _ **Kiba:**_ _El tipo tiene un buen de pegue, estoy seguro que un día de estos llegara con una novia._

 _ **Hina niisan:**_ _Noooo. No digas eso, me lastimas._

 _ **Kiba:**_ _Entonces díselo._

 _ **Hina niisan:**_ _Sabes la vergüenza que me da, lo nerviosa que me pongo, me es difícil…_

 _ **Kiba:**_ _Pues… entonces déjaselo a otra…_

 _ **Hina niisan:**_ _¡Tonto!_

 _ **Kiba:**_ _(emoticono de sacar la lengua)_

.

Sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza, ¿en verdad yo gustaba de Hinata? Entonces lo entendí, Hinata no era así de amable con todos, solo lo era conmigo. Y aun cuando todas las pruebas estaban ahí, me sentí inseguro, porque Hinata es perfecta, bonita, inteligente y noble, y en verdad me cuesta trabajo creer que ella podría fijarse en alguien como yo.

No tenía necesidad de ver el celular de Shino, sabía que encontraría algo similar; y aun así como el buen metiche que soy, decido ir por él. Sabía que lo encontraría en el laboratorio, así que entro para saludarlo cuando lo veo recargado en la mesita de trabajo.

\- ¿Qué hay Naruto? – me pregunta indiferente.

\- Algo preocupado, necesito llamar a mi padrino, me quede sin pila – sin decir palabra me señala con la vista su mochila.

\- Toma el mío – y sin decir más, vuelve su vista a una probeta, se ve realmente pensativo, así que sin decir más tomo su mochila para esculcarla hasta dar con ese aparatito…

Salgo del laboratorio, como si realmente fuera a realizar dicha llamada, y entonces abro su whathsapp y busco lo que me interesa, nuevamente subo lo suficiente para ver algo de conversación entre ellos.

.

 _ **Hinata H:**_ _No sé qué hacer con Naruto…_

 _ **Shino:**_ _Dile lo que sientes, él te corresponde, es obvio._

 _ **Hinata H:**_ _¿Y si me rechaza?_

 _ **Shino:**_ _Ja! No me hagas reír. El tipo está babeando detrás de ti._

 _ **Hinata H:**_ _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _ **Shino:**_ _Porque contigo es diferente, te cuida, se nota en cómo se expresa de ti. Ya te lo he dicho antes._

 _ **Hinata H:**_ _¿Te puedo contar algo?_

 _ **Shino:**_ _Adelante…_

 _ **Hinata H:**_ _Es algo muy personal, y que solo a ti podría contarte…_

 _ **Shino:**_ _No diré nada, lo sabes._

.

¿Qué habrían hecho? Seguramente no leer conversaciones privadas por supuesto, y juro que mi raciocinio me dijo: Cierra esa conversación, pero lo que a continuación vieron mis ojos, no me lo permitieron… Lo sé… Soy un metiche…

 _._

 _ **Hinata H:**_ _Lo deseo._

 _ **Hinata H:**_ _Me gusta, Naruto me gusta demasiado, ¡pero dios!, tengo 20 años y mis hormonas están locas._

 _ **Hinata H:**_ _Nunca he besado, nunca me han tocado, y no quiero buscar esas cosas con otros hombres, porque solo lo quiero de él. Solo lo deseo de él._

 _ **Hinata H:**_ _Soy demasiado tímida, demasiado torpe, pero en verdad quiero que sea él mi primera vez en todo, besos, caricias y sexo, lo quiero con él._

 _ **Hinata H:**_ _Ya no me importa si no quiere ser mi novio, me conformo con ser su free._

 _ **Shino:**_ _No creo que él quiera ser tu free…_

 _ **Hinata H:**_ _¿No?_

 _ **Shino:**_ _Hinata, él quiere todo eso contigo, y bien, como novios, ¿por qué crees que tampoco tiene novia?, nunca le he conocido ninguna. ¡Que par de tontos más grandes son!. Te diré lo que tienes que hacer, es más, te llamaré…_

 _._

En ese momento deje de leer la conversación, trague grueso. Esto era más de lo que esperaba, no solo le gustaba, me deseaba. Sentí un leve tirón en mi entrepierna, y algo apresurado marque a lo tonto para que se registrara la supuesta llamada, luego regrese para dejar su celular en su mochila, este ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que devolví su celular.

Cualquier otro hubiera declarado sus sentimientos en ese momento, quizá buscarla, pero ahora mismo me sentía extraño, es decir, ella, mi amor imposible, ¿en verdad me quería tanto como yo a ella?

Esa noche me pregunté si era correcto hablar con ella de mis sentimientos, me di una larga ducha mientras pensaba una y otra vez lo sucedido ese día. Luego observé mi cuerpo frente al espejo, recordándome que nunca me atreví a decirle que tenía un inmenso tatuaje en la espalda. El Kyubi de nueve colas que se expandía más allá de mi espalda, por mis brazos y piernas. Aun cuando Jiraiya consideraba que era un tatuaje horrible, a mí me gustaba, y aun así me daba miedo saber cuál sería su reacción cuando lo viera, ¿le gustaría?, ¿o eso solo lograría que dejara de gustarle?

Lo peor, es que no era lo único que ella no sabía de mí, tampoco sabía que me gustaba fumar mota. Ella era tan aplicada y dedicada, tan tierna, que me daba miedo que supiera ciertos gustos y con ello se decepcionara de mí, y así perder toda esperanza. Si, era demasiado pesimista.

Con tantas preguntas en mi mente, me coloque una sencilla playera y un bóxer, seguido de un pantalón de pijama. Esa noche mi padrino preparo la cena, y yo agradecido me dispuse a comer a su lado. Desde que había ingresado al mismo colegio que Hinata, nunca más le hice pasar otro disgusto. Al contario, ahora que era universitario, mi padrino más bien parecía orgulloso de mis acciones y calificaciones. Claro que él pensaba que ya no fumaba, de otra manera ya me habría metido a un centro de rehabilitación aun cuando no fuera un adicto.

El timbre sonó y algo curioso me acercó a la puerta, no es común que recibamos visitas.

Y entonces si ese par de días habían sido sorprendentes, lo que ahora veo me deja sin palabras. Es Hinata, mi princesa esta frente a mi puerta con sus mejillas sonrojadas y portando un vestido azul que llega hasta sus rodillas y un suéter que cubre la mayor parte del mismo, luce linda, nunca la había visto con ropa diferente a sus pantalones y sudaderas.

No sé qué decir, no sé cómo actuar, ahora que sé sus sentimientos, no estoy seguro de que es lo que debería hacer…

\- ¿Esta tu padrino en casa? – me pregunta, y de paso rompe aquel silencio que empezaba a formarse.

\- Si, aunque se acaba de ir a dormir – Jiraiya es un adulto mayor, quien después de las nueve de la noche ya no soporta estar despierto.

\- Ya veo – me dice con sus mejillas aun sonrojadas – ¿puedo pasar? – hasta ese momento reparo en que seguimos fuera. De inmediato me hago a un lado para que pueda acceder y ella no tarda en sentarse en la pequeña sala.

\- ¿Quieres un té? – le pregunto algo nervioso, es la primera vez que me visita a esas horas.

\- Así estoy bien, yo… venía para pedirte algo…

Decido sentarme frente a ella y pongo atención a lo que me dirá. Y realmente siento como mis ojos se abren con sorpresa cuando escucho sus palabras…

 _\- Hazme tu mujer._

 _-_ ¿Có-cómo? – tartamudeo ante aquella petición.

\- Que no pienso ser virgen toda la vida, que me gustas y quiero hacerlo contigo.

Antes de poder hablar, ella se levanta muy rápido y llega hasta donde estoy sentado para subirse a horcajadas sobre mí, me quedo estático sin saber a dónde dirigir mis manos, me siento un idiota por no ser tan decidido como ella lo demuestra al tomar mi cara entre sus manos y luego estampar sus labios sobre los míos.

Siento la suavidad y la dulce esencia de sus labios, ¡por dios, siempre quise besarla!, es lo que siempre añoré en mi vida, y ella me lo está regalando. Seguramente al sentirme estático trata de alejarse, y es ahí cuando recobró el valor, la tomo de la cintura y su nuca, y nuevamente estampo mis labios en esa boquita que amenaza con convertirse en una adicción. Tan deliciosa, que tengo que saborearla con todo y lengua. Su dulce sabor penetra mis sentidos, tenerla sobre mis piernas despierta a mi miembro, es algo de lo que no quisiera que ella se dé cuenta. Debido a que sé que el pijama que uso no ocultará mi erección, trato de acomodarla lejos de esa parte, no quiero asustarla.

Aunque ella misma parece buscar más contacto al pegarse a mi cuerpo, de un solo movimiento echa sus caderas hacia delante y es ahí donde termina totalmente sentada sobre mi miembro, ¡Por dios!, estoy seguro que lo ha sentido, yo he tratado de reprimir el gemido que ha querido salir de mi boca, y cuando creo que las cosas no pueden mejorar, la siento moverse y es ahí donde me doy cuenta que ella esta cómoda en esa posición, sintiendo mi pene duro, pues gime en mis labios.

Mi autocontrol se va a la mierda y entonces la sujeto de las caderas para restregarle mi miembro, ambos gemimos esta vez rompiendo el beso.

\- Te deseo Naruto, quiero que me hagas tu mujer – sus mejillas están encendidas, entonces me doy cuenta que he sido un idiota todos estos años, ella ha tenido que venir a pedirme algo que no fui capaz de hacer yo mismo.

\- Solo si aceptas ser mi novia – me arriesgo a pedirle lo que más anhelo, porque aun cuando siempre me ha gustado y he soñado con besarla y hacerla mía, tengo que reconocer que no es su cuerpo lo que más me gusta, sino su corazón, sus sentimientos, su forma de ser.

Ella me observa con la boca abierta, puedo ver una lagrima que recorre su mejilla, y eso me sorprende un poco. Luego simplemente me abraza, ocultando su cara en mi pecho.

\- ¡Si quiero!, ¡si quiero! – me dice con su bonita voz – es lo que siempre he soñado, ser tu novia – siento que me abraza con fuerza, y entonces soy capaz de procesar sus palabras.

Hinata es mi novia, y ella es feliz de serlo. Respondo a su abrazo y aun cuando quiero preguntarle muchas cosas, decido hacerlo luego, siento que mis ojos se humedecen, y por primera vez siento que mi corazón es completamente feliz, nunca me había sentido tan sano, tan vivo, tan dichoso.

Busco separarla de mi pecho, poder ver su hermoso rostro y ella me lo permite, veo la alegría de la que soy preso en sus ojos, ella también lo demuestra.

\- Siempre te he querido Hinata, siempre te he amado, no sabes lo feliz que me siento – por fin se lo confieso, por fin soy capaz de decirle lo que por miedo no hacía.

\- No sabes lo feliz que me siento yo – me dice sonriente – nunca creí que quisieras tener de novia a una chica tan ñoña y tímida como yo.

\- ¿Qué dices? – le digo sorprendido – tu eres perfecta.

\- El perfecto eres tú Uzumaki – me dice esbozando una sonrisa – eres demasiado guapo y divertido, eres lo opuesto a mí, extrovertido. Todas las chicas nos morimos por ti, jamás creí que yo podría convencerte de estar conmigo.

En ese momento me doy cuenta de lo idiota que he sido, era tan baja mi autoestima que jamás considere posible que fuera suficiente para alguien tan bonita como ella. Me siento tan feliz que reclamo sus labios, nos fundimos en un beso tan apasionado que terminamos jadeando cuando separamos nuestros labios.

\- Te amo, Naruto – me confiesa – siempre lo he hecho. Si no te lo dije antes fue porque en verdad temía que me rechazaras, y yo quería ser por lo menos tu amiga.

\- Te amo, Hinata – junto mi frente a la suya – yo pensaba lo mismo.

Ambos reímos y luego nos volvemos a fundir en constantes besos hasta que terminamos en mi habitación. Ella ha dicho en su casa que se quedará a dormir con amigas, y eso me hace condenadamente feliz, pues esta noche la tendré solo para mí.

Y si alguna vez creí que sus sentimientos eran lo único que me importaba, en el momento que la tengo desnuda en mi cama, me doy cuenta que no pude ser más ingenuo...

Sus enormes pechos que siempre cubría con enormes sudaderas quedan a mi vista. Son tan bonitos que siento mi boca babear por chupar esos pezones rosados. Ella me lo permite, me deja mamar de sus pechos, saborear sus pezones hasta dejarlos hinchados por lo mucho que los he succionado y lamido. Beso cada parte de su cuerpo, sin planearlo memorizo cada lunar, y me doy cuenta que si antes me masturbaba pensando en todo lo que escondería debajo de su holgada ropa, ahora sé que tendré motivos reales para masturbarme cada vez que piense en ella.

Justo cuando deseo besar su hermoso centro, ella me sorprende explorando mi cuerpo, y es entonces cuando descubre mi tatuaje, uno que me gusta mucho, pero a la vez temo que a ella pueda no gustarle, tal como lo demostró mi padrino.

Me ve curiosa y entonces me obliga a darle la espalda, si aún tenía el bóxer puesto, ella me lo quita para poder recorrer con su mirada aquella tinta que cubre mi piel.

Siento sus manos acariciarme, como si estuviera delineando los trazos del tatuaje y entonces espero con el corazón acelerado su reacción, tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo de lo que me pueda decir. Los segundo se vuelven largos, tan largos, que no soy capaz de esperar más.

\- ¿Decepcionada? – trato de que mi voz no suene temerosa, pero realmente no sé si lo he conseguido.

\- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – ella continúa recorriendo con sus dedos mi tatuaje y yo decido esperar a que diga algo más – me gusta, si pensaba que no podrías sorprenderme o gustarme más, lo haces, no sé cómo, pero lo haces.

\- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto con emoción, si a ella le gusta ese tatuaje que tanto representa para mí, ella sería esta vez quien me sorprenda a mí.

\- Me encanta, es impresionante lo grande y los muchos colores que tiene – la sigo sintiendo acariciar mi espalda – me gusta cada trazo, cada terminación del kyubi.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas? – le pregunto fascinado.

\- Jamás olvidaría los dibujos que me has mostrado – a mí siempre me gusto dibujar de niño, y precisamente le había mostrado un par de dibujos de ese monstruo de nueve colas. Era demasiado para mi corazón saber que ella recordaba cada cosa que le mostré o dije, incluso de la infancia, de tantos años atrás.

Y entonces no lo soporto más, la deseo, la quiero en ese preciso momento, me giro con rapidez para reclamar sus labios y luego acostarla en la cama, dejándola bajo mi cuerpo, mientras mis manos recorren su cuerpo, no puedo evitar gemir cada vez que toco sus curvas, sus pechos, sus piernas y lo hago aún más cuando meto mis dedos traviesos en su entrepierna.

Ambos gemimos. La siento tan húmeda que no puedo evitar recoger algo de su esencia y llevarla a mi boca con mis dedos. Ella parece sonrojarse con mi acción y entonces me sorprende cuando toma mi pene entre sus manos y tal como lo sospecho ella también toma parte del líquido preseminal con sus dedos y lo lleva a su boca, la veo extasiado cuando la escucho gemir.

Ambos estamos deseosos, me apena comportarme como si fuera mi primera vez, aunque también me arrepiento de no haberme reservado para ella, como ella lo hizo, porque sí, sé que ella es virgen, sé que esta será su primera vez, no solo por haberlo leído en mensajes, también lo sé por su forma de ser, porque sé que nunca ha tenido un novio, y sé que a ella no le interesan las relaciones casuales o el sexo casual.

Así que termino abriendo sus piernas y meto mi cara entre sus muslos para besarla, para saborear su esencia, para prepararla para mí. No puedo evitar maldecir cuando veo su parte más íntima, me siento tan excitado como nunca antes lo estuve. Sé que principalmente es porque es ella, mi Hinata, mi princesa, pero también sé que es por su sexo, puedo jurar que jamás en la vida vi algo tan bonito como esto, siento que mi pene está demasiado duro por aquella imagen tan erótica, pero me recuerdo que ella es virgen y que no puedo comportarme impulsivamente, así que con maestría me apodero de esos labios exteriores a los que les doy toda la atención, la escucho gemir y ese es mi principal motivante para seguirla besando, le lamo y beso toda la raja, eso es suficiente para que mis bolas me duelan, me siento tan duro que si no se lo meto ya mismo siento que explotaran, así que ubico su escondido clítoris y se lo chupo con insistencia hasta que ella finalmente se viene. He decido no meterle los dedos, porque sé que ella nunca se los ha metido tampoco, me siento dichoso de que mi verga será la primera en meterse en ese lugar suavecito, y en verdad deseo ser el único que tenga la dicha de disfrutarla de esta manera.

Nos besamos nuevamente, y entonces coloco mi pene erecto en su sexo, me lleno de sus jugos y cuando siento que estoy totalmente cubierto procedo a meterme lentamente, mientras ella me toma de los hombros para sostenerse.

\- ¿Estás segura? – le pregunto cuando ya le he metido el glande, ella sonríe.

\- Hazlo, te quiero dentro – sonrió por sus palabras, aunque esa sonrisa se me borra cuando la escucho jadear y quejarse al mismo tiempo.

Hago que me vea a los ojos, y entonces veo amor, y estoy seguro que yo le transmito lo mismo, nos fundimos en un largo beso, y hasta ese momento es que empiezo a mover mis caderas, tratando de ser lo más suave posible. Lo que siento en estos momentos es indescriptible, jamás en la vida lo sentí con otras, solo con ella es posible, y sé que es precisamente por ello, porque estoy con la única mujer de la que he estado enamorado. La escucho gemir y pedirme que acelere mis embestidas, me siento tan contento de que ella me pida cosas que no me hago del rogar y empiezo a moverme como creo que le podría gustar.

.

Descanso mi cabeza sobre sus pechos, mientras con una de mis manos acarició su brazo que me queda cerca, y entonces decido cuestionarla.

\- ¿Desde cuándo me quieres?

\- Desde que te conocí. Me enamore de ti desde que soy una niña.

\- ¿Entonces por qué permitiste que tu padre te alejara?

\- Por débil, porque me costaba revelarme, porque realmente nunca pensé que fuera tan importante para ti.

\- Eres lo más importante de mi vida, Hime.

\- Ahora lo sé – sé que está sonriendo, conozco muy bien su voz – ¿y tú?, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta que me querías?

\- Desde que te conocí – le digo sincero – nunca pensé que podrías fijarte en un huérfano.

\- ¡Tonto! – me dice molesta – no me gusta que te menosprecies, eres tan valioso que no tienes una idea de lo mal que te ves cuando lo haces.

\- Bueno, ahora ya tengo un tutor. Y tendré una profesión que me permitirá tener un trabajo para poder darte una buena vida.

\- Ambos tendremos una profesión para darnos una buena vida – me corrige – yo también deseo superarme para ser una buena esposa para ti – enrojezco ante sus palabras y tal parece que ella también se ha dado cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras – etto… yo no quería…

\- Lo siento Hinata, pero una mujer de palabra no se retracta. Ahora no solo somos novios, somos prometidos – la abrazo con más fuerza y ella solo se sonroja.

Esa noche dormimos en mi cama, pienso seriamente que quizá debo comprarme una nueva, esta es individual y aunque ahora mismo la prefiero así para estar bien pegaditos, sé que en el futuro será necesario algo más de espacio. A ella no parece importarle, porque prácticamente está encima de mí, y eso me gusta, sobre todo si no se ha tomado la molestia de vestirse, tal parece que quiere dormir desnuda conmigo, y evidentemente, eso me encanta.

.

Después de una deliciosa noche, despierto cuando siento las manos de Hinata acariciar mi hombro. Me siento emocionado, y por lo mismo, tengo que verla, ver que lo de anoche en verdad paso, busco su mirada y cuando encuentro su enorme sonrisa, siento mi corazón palpitar como loco, la abrazo y nos fundimos en un beso. No sé si es imaginación mía, pero ella se ve incluso más bonita, se ve más feliz, irradia belleza, alegría, quiero creer que es por estar conmigo, porque apenas separamos nuestros labios, ella me dice algo similar.

-Naruto, hoy te ves más guapo que otros días – se sube a horcajadas sobre mí, y yo sonrió enternecido, me doy cuenta que a ella le gusta sentarse sobre mí, yo me enderezo y justo cuando lo hago, descubro que en una de sus manos tiene mi hierba, ¡mi hierba!

\- Hi- Hinata – le digo tartamudo, delatándome…

\- Quiero probar.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto incrédulo.

\- Que quiero probarla – me dice nuevamente.

\- Eso no es para ti, tu eres bonita, tu…

\- Bah – me dice frunciendo el ceño – siempre he querido saber de qué va esto – en cuanto me ve negar toma mi cara entre sus manos – solo una vez, quiero saber lo que se siente y luego ambos dejaremos de fumarla para siempre. ¡Anda!, nunca experimente este tipo de cosas.

Y entonces lo entiendo, ella quiere saber todo de mí, y aunque no quisiera que ella la probara, sé que tiene curiosidad, y si es su deseo cumpliré aquella petición, solo por una vez, y después haré justo lo que ha dicho, jamás volveré a fumar, porque no deseo que ella fume esa cosa por segunda vez.

Nuestro noviazgo es bueno, no me puedo quejar, muchas citas, muchos besos, mucho sexo, pero sobre todo muchas platicas hasta la madrugada. Adoro cada día que paso a su lado. Como todo noviazgo hemos tenido dificultades, pero nada que no podamos superar juntos. Quizá el mayor problema fue que su padre no estaba conforme con la relación, no piensen mal de él, es bueno, hace caridad, pero seguramente es diferente a que su hija se relacioné con alguien de diferente estatus social. Sin embargo, tuvo que aceptarlo, por dios, estamos en pleno siglo XXI, no le quedo de otra, sobre todo porque Hinata siempre fue firme en su amor, y el bien sabía que la haría infeliz si trataba de separarnos, porque no podría, con nuestros veinte años nadie podría separarnos. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

.

.

.

Algo raro, pero espero que les guste, aunque sea poquito. Criticas, comentarios, sugerencias, ya saben que me hacen feliz si me dicen que les pareció 😊


End file.
